


О Шустере и гондонах

by Anonymous



Category: Wingmen - Ensan Case
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История про (младшего) лейтенанта Шустера и японские презервативы</p>
            </blockquote>





	О Шустере и гондонах

— Шуст, эй, Шустер!  
Младший лейтенант Шустер обернулся на голос. Лейтенант Билл Муллиген — в эскадрилье его все звали Билли, а он почему-то страшно на это злился — с заговорщицким видом огляделся по сторонам и призывно помахал рукой, предлагая отойти с ним в сторонку.   
Игнорировать приглашение старшего по званию было невежливо — даже здесь, в Офицерском клубе, когда предполагалось, что все они отдыхают. Поэтому Шустер поднялся со своего стула и подошёл.   
— Лейтенант?  
Муллиген скривил рот и снова махнул рукой. Жест, очевидно, должен был означать «оставим формальности».  
— Слушай, — без обиняков начал он, понижая голос, чтобы не слышал никто из прочих пилотов, — мне тут вчера одна птичка напела, что тебе пришли деньги?  
Младший лейтенант Шустер замялся. Мать и отец на удивление благосклонно отнеслись к решению сына пойти в авиацию, оставив ради службы на фронте учёбу в не самой последней юридической школе страны. Хотя, возможно, «благосклонно» — не самое точное слово. Отец одобрительно похлопал его по плечу, назвал его решение «поступком настоящего мужчины» и устроил всё так, что теперь часть денег, предназначенных на оплату учёбы, ежемесячно переводилась на его личный счёт. Спорить Шустер, понятное дело, не стал, хотя про себя дивился такому подарку. Что, с точки зрения Ирвинга Шустера, ему полагалось делать с деньгами? Можно подумать, на авианосцах и авиабазах у офицеров имелось так много возможностей шиковать.  
Как бы там ни было, деньги у младшего лейтенанта Шустера всё же водились. Он старался не афишировать этот факт — не из жадности, хотя и транжирой себя никогда не считал, а потому, что не имел никакого желания прослыть папенькиным сынком. Однако информация, как видно, всё-таки просочилась наружу.   
Лейтенант Муллиген верно истолковал его колебания.  
— Да ладно, не переживай, никому не скажу. Что я, их не знаю, этих гиен... лишь бы поржать. Ты слушай, тут дело какое... У меня наклёвывается кое-что с одной кралей... ну, понимаешь. Только она девица приличная, кино, мороженое, то да сё... А я сейчас на мели. — Шустер не был уверен, что отразилось у него на лице, но Муллиген вдруг оскорбился: — Да ты не думай, будто я в долг! Ещё чего не хватало. Я, в конце концов, офицер. И джентльмен. — Секунду он помолчал, потом снова смягчился: — Короче, есть у меня одна штука... Редкость страшная! Я думал приберечь для себя, но раз уж такое дело — а ты у нас при деньгах...   
К концу этой речи любопытство у Шустера разыгралось уже не на шутку. Лейтенант Муллиген ещё раз огляделся по сторонам и полез куда-то под китель. Шустер почти против воли подался вперёд.  
Того, что извлёк из-под кителя Муллиген, младший лейтенант Шустер никогда прежде не видел. То есть видел — какой мужчина к этому возрасту не видел презерватив? Однако размеры воистину впечатляли. Шустер прикинул, что на бейсбольную биту эта резинка налезла бы без проблем.  
— Мне один тип из флотской разведки продал его за полтинник, — объяснил Муллиген. — Говорит, такие бывают только у пилотов личной Императорской эскадрильи. Туда просто так не берут, надо предъявить, так сказать, доказательства истинной мужской доблести. — Он помотал резинкой в воздухе, по-прежнему, впрочем, стараясь не привлекать к ним внимания. — Их таких пара дюжин на весь флот. А теперь, после того как мы надрали им задницы при Мидуэе, и того меньше. Просто так его уже не добудешь. А ведь такой сувенир! — Он вздохнул, с сожалением глянул на презерватив и решительно протянул его Шустеру: — На, держи. Уступлю тебе за ту же цену. Это дёшево, но ты из своих, так что больше не попрошу, но, сам понимаешь, не в убыток же продавать. Деньги-то мне нужны.  
— А не дорого? — уточнил Шустер с сомнением.   
Торговаться он не боялся — это был почти ритуал, да и в том, что покупка от него не уйдёт, сомневаться не приходилось: мало кто из парней был способен выложить ту же цену, проторчав столько времени на берегу.  
Муллиген посмотрел на него со смесью горечи и уважения.  
— Эх, чёрт с тобой, — ответил он. — Сорок пять. Но больше не скину. Сам понимаешь.  
Шустер кивнул и полез в карман за деньгами. Товар успешно перешёл из рук в руки.

Вернувшись к себе в КНО, Шустер обнаружил там своего соседа по комнате, младшего лейтенанта Хэнсона Брогана. Тот валялся на койке и пялился в потолок. Зная Брогана — очевидно, отходил от очередного загула.   
— Ты, кстати, видел Билли? — спросил Броган, повернув голову в его сторону. — Он тебя сегодня полдня по всей базе искал.  
Вопрос был задан самым обычным тоном, но что-то в ехидном прищуре Шустеру категорически не понравилось.  
— Ну? — отозвался он.  
Ухмылка Брогана стала шире:  
— Я тебе просто сказать хотел: ты с ним аккуратнее. Он на днях, говорят, крупно продулся. Теперь рыщет, выискивает парней, у которых есть деньги, и толкает им эти здоровенные резинки, в которые япошки пакуют своё барахло, если садятся на воду. Втирает что-то про Императорскую эскадрилью и добавляет душещипательную историю про девицу, чтобы набить цену. Так он тебя не нашёл?  
Шустер почувствовал, как по щекам вверх поднимается краска. Броган неприлично заржал.


End file.
